Caitlyn/Development
Champion Sneak Peek: Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peek: Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover Summoners! Officials from Piltover would like me to issue a statement to all of you. It is my duty to inform you that there is a new sheriff in town. The beautiful (and stylish) , the Sheriff of Piltover, has arrived at the League of Legends, so bandits, ruffians, rabble-rousers, and otherwise uncouth persons beware! Of course, even if you're on the run, one look at her and you might not want to escape anymore. Of course, you don't need to have a warrant out for your arrest to get a closer look at this pretty lady. Whether you're an outlaw type or someone who plays by the rules, I've got the publicity shots for you right here! 2016 Season Update on the hunt as Piltover's premier sharpshooter. Siege down enemy turrets while picking off fleeing enemies. 2016 Season Update Caitlyn's now run on ammo, so the sheriff can lay down up to three at a time, and while trapped enemies no longer suffer damage, Caitlyn can hit them with a basic attack at much longer range to deal instant damage. She gets the same bonus off enemies caught by her , too. Finally, we're tweaking Cait's , making the initial shot much thinner until it strikes a target - then her round bursts open and deals reduced damage to everything behind it. I= ;Headshot Caitlyn headshots every few basic attacks (attacks while in brush count for additional stacks) or when attacking a target she has or . Headshot now scales with Caitlyn's , and its range is doubled against or targets. |-|Q= ;Piltover Peacemaker Caitlyn fires a narrow, piercing shot. On hitting a target, the shot widens, dealing reduced damage to following targets. Piltover Peacemaker always deals full damage to revealed targets. |-|W= ;Yordle Snap Trap Sets a non-damaging trap that enemy champions can spring, and them for a period of time. Caitlyn stores a new trap over a period of time and can hold up to three traps at once. |-|E= ;90 Caliber Net Caitlyn fires a net, herself back while also dealing damage and enemies. |-|R= ;Ace in the Hole Caitlyn lines up a long-range snipe on an enemy champion over a massive range. Enemy champions can intercept the bullet. Media Music= ;Related Music 2016 Season - Login Screen| Lunar Revel 2016 - Login Screen| Pool Party 2018 - Login Screen| LoL Musics - 2016 Lunar revel - Website BGM| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Lunar Revel the Wolf, the Serpent, the Monkey King| Unite Against The Dark Lunar Revel 2018 Event Trailer - League of Legends| Pulsefire Teaser League of Legends| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| Not On Her Watch Pulsefire Caitlyn Skin Trailer - League of Legends| Make History 2018 Mid-Season Invitational - League of Legends| Unwind from the Grind Pool Party 2018 Event Trailer - League of Legends| VFX Folio Pool Party Caitlyn| The Devils Among Us High Noon 2018 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Caitlyn.jpg|Caitlyn Concept (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Ironstylus Caitlynsketch.jpg|Caitlyn Sketch (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Caitlyn Safari concept.jpg|Safari Caitlyn Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Caitlyn Headhunter concept.jpg|Headhunter Caitlyn Concept 1 (by Riot Artist RyoNinja) Caitlyn Headhunter concept 2.jpg|Headhunter Caitlyn Concept 2 (by Riot Artist RyoNinja) Caitlyn Headhunter concept 3.jpg|Headhunter Caitlyn Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lunar Revel 2016 Teaser.jpg|Lunar Wraith Caitlyn Promo 1 Lunar Revel 2016 promo.jpg|Lunar Wraith Caitlyn Promo 2 Caitlyn Pulsefire Promo.png|Pulsefire Caitlyn Promo Caitlyn LunarWraith model 01.jpg|Lunar Wraith Caitlyn Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Caitlyn Pulsefire Promo concept 01.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Danny Moll) Caitlyn Pulsefire Promo concept 02.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Danny Moll) Caitlyn Pulsefire Promo concept 03.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Promo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Danny Moll) Caitlyn Pulsefire Promo concept 04.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Promo Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Danny Moll) Caitlyn Pulsefire Concept 03.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Caitlyn Pulsefire Concept 04.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Caitlyn Pulsefire Concept 01.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Weapon Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Caitlyn Pulsefire Concept 02.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Weapon Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Caitlyn Pulsefire model 01.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Model 1 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Caitlyn Pulsefire model 02.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Model 2 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Caitlyn Pulsefire model 03.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Model 3 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Caitlyn Pulsefire model 04.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Model 4 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Caitlyn Pulsefire model 05.gif|Pulsefire Caitlyn Model 5 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Caitlyn PoolParty concept 01.jpg|Pool Party Caitlyn Concept (by Riot Artist Jesse Li) Pool Party 2018 Splash concept 01.jpg|Pool Party 2018 Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Pool Party 2018 Splash concept 02.gif|Pool Party 2018 Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Caitlyn Update concept 01.jpg|Caitlyn Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Caitlyn Update concept 02.jpg|Caitlyn Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Category:Champion development Category:Caitlyn